


Unpredictable

by Badwolf10110



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella is a sub, Carlisle is the dom, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, How do I tag?, I just can't tag, I wrote this instead of doing my assignments, It's a bit AUish, It's not jokey at all, Just a bit explicit, Light Dom/sub, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Praise Kink, This is a bit weird I'm not gonna lie, it's actually not very jokey, though not really, vampire sex but not really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf10110/pseuds/Badwolf10110
Summary: Newborns are unpredictable, that is certainly true, but so are all vampires. Even those with the best control.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a random idea for something Carlisle and Bella and it became this little story. I hope you like it.

Newborns are unpredictable. That was a fact. And it would never change. Even if said newborn had the control of one far more experienced. They could not be trusted. Carlisle knew this. Had always known this. 

This meant that while Bella may not have shown any signs of hunger since awakening there was nothing to say that the second she was tempted she would not bite. And this also did not mean that she wasn't a lusty little thing. She may even be territorial or threatened. It presented differently with every newborn. But he had never seen or heard of something so peculiar. Someone so unaffected by hunger and seemingly by it all. It was too nice to believe. 

So Carlisle took it slow. Testing how she was alone with no one around before he would allow the others into her surroundings. And the first thing on his list of things to test while they were absent was to what limits Bella's control extended. 

When he brought in the deer, he could see her glittering red eyes zeroing in on the creature struggling in his arms. It's blood pumping at a climbing rate audibly around its delicate veins. That was when she grasped at her throat as if she had only just noticed her new found thirst and thought she could claw it out of her. Carlisle took note of that. Most peculiar. Bella was unpredictable. Bella was an unknown. 

Still, she watched with cautious eyes. Edging slowly closer. Odd. He raised a single eyebrow at her in expectation and then she darted forward like he had given permission, snatching the animal from his hands with a rough force. He doubted now was the right time to test her control but he needed to know her limits. She was so different. He must. 

"Isabella. No," her angry gaze shot up to him but softened when she took in who it was. Carlisle was there to help.

"Be careful. You do not want to spill any," her wide eyes gazed up at him as she nodded before sinking her teeth into the creature she now cradled. 

Bella drank carefully as instructed. She was getting a bit sloppy half way through though and that is where Carlisle thought up another test. 

"Bella. Stop." Another soft command spilled from his lips. Her blood red eyes met his but she continued for a few seconds to suck the sweet nectar from the now still deer, "I said stop. Stop or no more." 

Bella dropped the creature extremely reluctantly and Carlisle was awestruck. How. How had she done it? It was remarkable. 

"Good girl," he muttered as he sat down next to her and the body. He had meant to innocently praise her for doing well but Bella's eyes were now focused on him and the short inhalation of breath she drew that was certainly not needed had come as a shock to Carlisle. So was she in over drive in that area instead? Was she insatiable? A little succubus? Should he want to find out? No. Probably not. Certainly not as the good doctor Carlisle. But he did. 

"Now you share," when she growled Carlisle shot her a stony glare, he could not believe she had just done that. He would usually be more sympathetic but he thought she had more control than that. He knew she did actually, "and you do not growl at me Isabella." 

He watched the shame flit across her face at having displeased her sire as the girl bowed her head in submission and apology. Is that all she saw him as right now? Or maybe the rest of forever? Bonds between sires and their creations were peculiar to say the least. Every single one was different, sometimes a mix even. There were familiar bonds, friendship bonds, just raw power and then the most potent of all. Love. And not to mention lust tied in with the last. This was the rarest, it only happened once, and it had not occurred when Carlisle had changed Esme or Rose. Or Edward and Emmet for that matter but then again he hadn't expected it with them. That would have been rather confusing. But all this aside. There it was. The bond. Sat right in front of him gazing at him with startlingly innocent bloody eyes. 

"You're being an extremely good girl, Bella. You have brilliant control. I just need to test your limits," Carlisle was speaking ever so gently now, stroking her cheek with one hand as he took the carcass with the other, "thank you little one." 

He watched as her eyes flashed from their red to a darker shade and it was then that his theories were undoubted now. There's was a bond of love. And little Bella had a praise kink. 

He wondered what would push her lust too far and so he decided to set out on his quest. All in the name of science right?

Lowering his mouth to a new point on the creatures neck, Carlisle didn't break eye contact once and began drinking down the tangy liquid while staring heatedly at her. 

A small mewl came from inside her throat had Carlisle trying unbelievably hard to fight the urge to grin. But this was still a scientific experiment. That's what it was. It wouldn't get too far. 

Bella's eyes were dark now. Extremely so. And wide as she watched the spectacle. He watched her shift. Could smell her arousal on the air. He wondered what she would do now with unabated curiosity. 

Surprisingly, she waited very patiently until he had finished his meal before acting on her impulse. Him wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand seemed to be the last straw. 

She leapt at him. Pushing him back into the wall (cracking and splintering it quite a bit in the process) Bella had him pressed against it with her now superior strength and then her lips were on his. 

Carlisle allowed it for a moment before pulling back to another growl. He was not happy with this. Not in the slightest and he had warned her before, "Isabella. If you can not behave we will not continue." 

Her eyes dropped to the ground then, she had displeased him. Bella hated that. Carlisle could see it written across her face. 

"Don't frown Bella. You look much better with a smile," he tapped her chin like that time in his office, it felt like such a long time ago it was unreal, "Now my little one. I do believe I'm the one in control here." 

And with that he flipped them around and had Bella against the wall instead. They both knew she was stronger at the time being and could probably get him off of her if she put up enough of a fight and yet there she remained. 

"Do your best to remember it," Carlisle growled before kissing her again with him initiating this time. And somewhere between there and him unbuckling his belt Carlisle's self control was lost and gave way to the feral nature he would always strive to deny. 

And as they tore up clothes and he thrust into her in one smooth snap of his hips he also did his best to remember something. Newborns are unpredictable. But so are all vampires. And so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's gonna stay a one shot at least for now but I may get more ideas and make a come back. I mean I could make a collection but I think we'll stick with this. It seems good like this and I tend to lose interest very fast in longer stories but let me know what you think. Anyway. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
